Prendre La Fuite
by ilseneumcnn
Summary: Kyle had never had an easy life. It isn't until Allison Argent, a bright girl he met in San Francisco, takes him in as her brother after the move to Beacon Hills. He finds himself in a different group than his foster sister, and is thrown into a whirlwind of werewolves and hunters. Growing up was hard, but it is about to get harder.
1. Breathing Again

_"hang your head down, tom dooley / poor boy, you are bound to die."_

 _\- tom dooley, the kingston trio_

* * *

He looked over at Allison, who stared at the beach, blankly. The waves lapped the shore as the wind cried out about the whole situation. Kyle knew this day would come. It always came. There would be no more of his friend to call his own. No more of Ally, the troublemaker and Ky, the protector. This was their goodbye. Kyle picked up a rock, and fiddled with it.

Allison wiped her eyes, biting her lip. She turned to Kyle, "Well… aren't you going to say something?" Her voice was empty. He let out a chuckle, which made Allison look away. She knew what he was thinking.

"You're abandoning me, Ally. What else can I say?" Kyle pulled on his sleeves, the all too large sweater swallowing him whole. Allison glanced back at him.

Her hand reached to Kyle's. He took it, and they sat there for a minute. Everything was so uncertain. The end had come, and it had gone back where it was before. Allison touched Kyle's cheek with her other hand, "I'm not abandoning you. I'll call you. We'll text, every day. Okay?"

"Who's going to feed me, Ally? Lunch, at school." Kyle could feel his voice pinching, "Who is going to help me pick out clothes when mine stop fitting? Lord knows I don't have anyone here."

"You have your foster mom."

Kyle got up. Something wasn't right. He had thought he could control this humming in his chest. But seeing Allison so upset, and yet so okay with all of it… It didn't feel right; Kyle could feel her own worry. He glanced over at Ally, who had concern written all over her face, "Ky?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, "Y'know how many kids are in my home? Seven. My foster mom just wants more money, Allison. I never got to have a family until you came around. And now, you're leaving. You're gone." He wiped his nose.

Allison stood up, wiping the sand off her. She took Kyle's hand, and put her nose up to his, "Wanna go grab some ice cream off the boardwalk?" A bright smile crossed her face.

It was normal to get ice cream. That was their thing- vanilla for him, chocolate for her. Kyle nodded. She wrapped an arm around him, and started talking asking him questions about science. Which, Kyle was more than happy to answer any other day. He knew that Ally was planning something, something big.

He just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

 _Garbage bag? Check._

 _Headphones? Check._

 _Book? Check._

 _Phone? Check._

 _Impending doom of not knowing where the car will take me? Check._

Kyle waved goodbye to Ana, the youngest foster kid at the house. Her hands wrapped around Sharon, his old foster mom's, leg. A joyful, now sad, memory came into his mind- one of Ana's. Kyle's face drained. He leaned on the door.

Lucy, his social worker, looked back, "Kyle? You okay?"

"Yeah." He croaked out, "I'm just dehydrated." A quick lie did the trick. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "It's okay to be sad, Kyle. You lived here longer than any other place. Here, we'll stop by a gas station and get water, okay?"

The fifteen year old nodded, heart beating rapidly. The world swirled around him in slow motion. Where was he going? Who decided to take in a fifteen year old boy, one that screamed at night and jumped at loud noises? Kyle pulled down on his sweater. No one really wanted him.

Honestly, what kind of monster wanted to give a boy so much hope, only to have it wiped out by the truth?

Allison popped to mind.

He let out a chuckle, low and soft. It wasn't right to be mad at her. She had done nothing wrong. Kyle knew that her family moved around a lot. He knew that Allison would be nothing more than a memory, soon enough. That's all anyone was. A memory.

The memory would be locked tight, where nothing could touch it. He put the garbage bag in the seat next to him. Maybe he was going back to the halfway house. That's where he had been before Sharon. Kyle had many things he carried, and he knew this. He knew he carried too much inside his bones.

No one needed to know what went on in his mind. No one deserved that kind of walls breaking down. Even Allison didn't know that hell he had been through.

Kyle slipped earbuds into his ear, clicking his classical playlist. Something without lyrics, all feeling, and no trace of an Argent that had left him behind.

His eyes drooped, closing about thirty minutes into the ride. The piano keys in his ear soothed him into sleep. Book falling out of his hand, Kyle didn't think. He just slept, the best he had in a long time.

Sometimes, when he dreamed, he dreamed of a wailing woman whose hands were long and spider-like. She had bright blue eyes, and cried every night. Her face was pale with a thin lipped scream. It felt too real to be a dream, but Kyle didn't know who this woman was. Occasionally, he'd hear a little voice call her 'Mama'.

The car came to a halt about thirty minutes later. The woman had stopped screaming in his dream. A little boy came out in his dream, hiding behind the woman. Kyle saw his own hazel eyes in the little boy's. His hand wrapped around the woman's, and he whispered, "Mama…"

Hands shook the fifteen year old awake. He gasped, the dream leaving him a little breathless. The hands scared him the most. Lucy's bug like green eyes looked at him. She was smiling- which was new and yet wasn't at all. Her firmness made its way in everything Lucy did. This smile was a little daunting, all too happy and excited.

Kyle grabbed his garbage bag, and got out of the car.

The house was huge. White paint, wooden molding. Two oak doors stood in between him, and his new "family". Lucy knocked on the door. Kyle tightened his garbage bag.

"I got it!" Allison's voice rang out. Kyle felt himself smile before he could think to do it.

The door swung open. Kyle dropped his bag, and hugged his new sister, "Ally!" Allison lifted him up, and spun him around, "Hi, Ky." She grinned, dimples popping out.

Kyle waved his hands in the air, as if to exclaim that he couldn't believe it. And, he couldn't. The brunette took his hands, "I know, Kyle Harper. I know. You are going to be an Argent-"

"No, don't say that." Lucy butted into the conversation, "You all are a foster home, not the last stop. Not yet, anyways." The social worker laughed, "Now, apparently your friend- Allison, right?- had been planning this for a while."

Allison nodded, "You've always been my brother. I just… wanted it to be more official."

He stared, dumbly, at Allison, "This isn't a prank, right?"

Kyle could feel the honesty radiating off Ally, "No, Ky. It isn't. It's real."

 _Home? Check._

* * *

Kyle sat across from Allison at dinner. The Argents had made spaghetti with meatballs, Kyle's favorite. He twirled the pasta around his fork, watching the sauce drip from the food onto the plate. Trying not to gorge on carbs was hard. Kyle hadn't had this good of a meal since Kirsten's house, when he was ten.

Taking a bite, Kyle smiled at Allison, who winked back at him. The two of them had talked about this moment for a year. No one had made Kyle feel more at home than Allison; Allison had always wanted a sibling, and he fit the bill. Sometimes, the two thought of each other as long lost twins. Kyle could talk Allison out of any situation, and Ally could convince Kyle to take a chance. They balanced each other out.

Even Chris and Victoria should be able to see that.

"Are you done?" A sharp voice cut through Kyle's thoughts. It was Victoria, who didn't exactly make Kyle feel incredibly welcome. He looked down at his now empty plate, "Yes, ma'am. I am." His stomach rumbled right after he said so.

Allison grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the basket, and set it on Kyle's plate, "He's not done." She said, "You can eat, Kyle." Ally took another piece of bread for herself. She dipped it into the sauce on her plate.

Kyle felt the tension in the air. Victoria's energy was pinched and brutal. Feeling it just drained him, his body humming at a G sharp. It filled his ears, like flies swarming around his head and Kyle couldn't stop hearing that note. He took a bite of his bread, hoping it would stop the overwhelming feeling that he wasn't wanted.

Looking at Allison, who gave him a look of concern, Kyle focused in on her breathing. She was happy that he was here. Kicking her underneath the table, Allison let out a little gasp. Pinching off a piece of bread, Allison aimed for Kyle's nose. She hit it, perfectly. Chris rolled his eyes, "Allison, you're not four."

"Dad, I'm just giving Kyle the childhood moments of food-fighting." Allison smiled at her father, "Besides, we can get messy one day, can't we?"

Kyle took his bread, and scooped up sauce with it. Taking a bite, Kyle exhaled. That garlic butter warmed his tongue. God, he loved garlic. It was something he hadn't had as a kid. The flavor could overpower senses at any minute. Smiling at the taste of the flaky bread in his mouth, Kyle looked over at Chris, who gave Ally a stern look.

Chris shook his head, "No food-fighting at the table. Or anywhere. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad." Allison took another bite of her bread, and grabbed her plate. Kyle wolfed down his bread, following suit.

He thanked Victoria and Chris for dinner as he walked into the kitchen. Allison leaned against the fridge, "Sometimes, I wish my parents were more chill."

Kyle thought back to his Papa. A cold shiver flew down his spine, "Trust me, your parents are plenty chill. They just want what's best."

"You sure about that?" Allison looked down, "Sometimes, I think they don't want me to grow up."

"What parent does?" He moved over to Ally, "And besides, now they have two wild teenagers to worry about.

She snorted at that, "You? Wild? Please, Kyle Harper, you are the least wild out of all of us." Wrapping her arms around Kyle, she knuckled her fist into his skull, "Oh, yeah, you're so wild! Lemme see that wild child!"

He started laughing, "Allison, stop!" His hands moved to her stomach, where he tickled her. Allison let go, letting out a huge burst of giggles.

"You really did it this time, Kyle Harper!"

"No way, Ally A! I'm an Argent now. Kyle Harper, who?"

The joy radiating off of her made Kyle grin. He felt some sort of wetness behind his eyes, but ignored them. Allison took his hand, "I got ice cream."

"The right kind?"

"Of course. I always do."

* * *

 **A/N:** How many times does it take to restart a story? THREE! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. The epitaph will happen on the chapters (I think? I like it. We'll see if I can keep up with that), but don't look too deeply into them. I like epitaphs, and that's why they are included. I am on tumblr with the same username as this fanfiction account- ilseneumcnn! Feel free to come in with questions, see sneak peeks, and enjoy the blog! I would love it if you would leave a little review, or even follow the story. I hope you all have a nice day. :)


	2. New Places, Same Habits

_"take my money, my cigarettes / i haven't seen the worst of it yet."  
\- take me to the river, talking heads_

* * *

Kyle woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't know where he was, that split second of fear lurching in his throat. Then, he saw the lamp by his bed. Flicking it on with a push of the button, Kyle slowly came to his senses. He saw the blue walls, the boxes filled with clothes for him, or just stuff to hang around his room (he didn't know, and a part of him didn't want to). Leaning back against the wall, Kyle felt his pulse lowering.

Papa wasn't here. No one was here, except the Argents.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Kyle walked downstairs. All he wanted was a glass of water. Instead, he saw Chris holding some sort of weaponry, walking through the door. Kyle looked at his sweatpants and long sleeved shirt, trying to think of how to hide. He didn't hide, however; instead, Kyle froze, covering his eyes. Almost as if the fact Kyle couldn't see Chris, Chris couldn't see Kyle.

"Kyle, I can see you." Chris pointed out, no sense of emotion coming from him. Kyle peeked through his hands, "Oh."

"Do you need something?"

"No." Kyle swallowed back saliva. He was so thirsty. Chris must have noticed the way he shook, because he prompted again, "Kyle, do you need something?"

"Water, sir." His voice was drained and tired. The older man nodded, and walked to the kitchen to get him some water. Kyle followed, about a foot back so he didn't seem to imposing. Chris filled the glass cup from the fridge, and handed it to Kyle.

He grasped the cup with two hands, taking small sips. All he really wanted to do, though, was chug it and ask for another, and another. Water was something he didn't get much as a child. It was a precious beauty, not an every day need.

After finishing the cup, Kyle put it on the counter, "Thank you, sir." He looked up with droopy eyes, swollen with sleep. Chris put the cup in the sink, and guided Kyle up the stairs. Kyle rested, heavily on Chris for some reason. It was as if the water had made him more tired.

To be fair, he had mostly tossed and turned all night. Maybe the water had relaxed him enough to sleep.

Climbing into the bed, Kyle smushed his face against the pillow, burrowing his nose deep into it. He didn't hear Chris tell him goodnight, because he was already out.

* * *

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Allison glanced over at Kyle, who fiddled with his fingers, "Yeah, Kyle's fine. Do I have everything?" Her hands rummaged through her bag. Kyle opened his backpack, seeing if he had everything as well, "Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen." He realized he didn't have a pencil either. A figure loomed over the two of them. The vice principal had arrived, "Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya." Swiftly pressing end, Allison stood up. She touched Kyle's shoulder, comforting energy running through him all of a sudden. Weird.

"So, you were saying San Francisco is where you grew up?" The Vice Principal asked. Kyle shook his head, stepping behind Allison. She gave Kyle a 'dude?' look, before answering the question.

"No, but we lived there for a year, which is a little unusual for my family." Her hand wrapped around Kyle's for a small second.

The three of them walked to the classroom, "We've planned most of your classes together, except your sciences. Kyle is in AP physics, which I noticed you didn't sign up for."

"I'm not a science person, but Kyle is great at it." Allison smiled, "Back in San Fran, he basically was the only person who could answer questions without even thinking about it, it seemed."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your all's last stop for a while." The Vice Principal turned to the room. Kyle stepped beside Allison, who held her books tightly to her chest.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Kyle Har-"

"Argent." Kyle quickly cut off man. Allison and the Vice Principal looked over at Kyle, who clutched onto his backpack for dear life. It was rude to do that, but he did it anyways.

The Vice Principal turned back to the class, "I'm sorry, Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Allison moved to the back of the room. Kyle normally sat up front, but there were no seats. He banged into someone's desk as he moved to the back, sitting beside his foster sister.

Managing out an apology, Kyle finally sat down. A floppy haired boy, with huge dark brown eyes gave a half quirked smile at Allison. He was giving her a pen. Her eyebrows furrowed together, but she smiled gently at him.

"Thanks."

As she turned away, the boy gave a wild grin. Kyle realized he still didn't have a pencil. Knees bouncing from the nerves of having to ask someone, Kyle turned to the buzz haired teen behind him. He had moles on his skin, which was just as pale as Kyle's.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Kyle whispered through his teeth. The boy grabbed one from his pocket, "Here." His voice was bouncy, almost like he had too much energy and didn't know what to do with it. Kyle could sense excitement coming off of him.

"Thanks." He muttered, turning back to the teacher. As the teacher talked, the boy behind him tapped his shoulder.

"What's your last name?"

Kyle shot him a look, "Argent." His voice made no room for negotiation. His last name was going to be Argent, might as well keep it simple from the start, "What's yours?"

"Stilinski. I'm Stiles."

The shorter one of the two scoffed, "What kind of name is Stiles?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "The kind of name that wants his pencil back." But Kyle could tell it was sarcasm by the energy floating off of him.

Kyle shook his head, mouthing 'no', and went back to writing down notes in English.

* * *

Lo and behold, Kyle's locker was next to none other than Stiles and floppy haired boy. Stiles glanced over at Allison at her locker, which was across the hall. A short, curved hipped redhead with soft curls that fell down her shoulders approached Allison.

"Your jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asked, a perfectly manicured finger pointing at the beading on it. Kyle slipped in his earbuds, a soft piano cover of some 80's song filled his ear. He hummed underneath his breath, watching a very… very strong jawed near adult looking teenager kiss the redhead deeply.

Someone poked him on the shoulder. Kyle took out his earbuds, "What?"

"Why are you not with your sister?" Stiles asked. He gave a blank look, unsure of how to react. With some uncertainty in his voice, Kyle pointed to his locker, "My locker. It's not over there. It's here." The floppy haired boy stared at Allison.

"Is it really family night on Fridays?" He asked, glancing over at Kyle. Kyle shrugged, not wanting to lie but also keen on keeping Allison's story straight. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Scott, why don't you just ask her to the party? After lacrosse?"

Scott glanced over at Stiles, before his eyes settled on Kyle, "Would she go out with me?"

"Guys, I'm not Allison. You're going to have to ask her about that." He put his hands up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go."

"You should come to lacrosse." Stiles gave a look, "Maybe even try out." He eyed up Kyle, who gave a glare, "Or not."

Kyle watched Allison stroll hand in hand with the redheaded girl. A protective urge swirled through Kyle, "Sure, I'll come watch."

"Cool." Kyle could feel Stiles's anxiety practically bouncing off the walls. It was almost reverbing back into Kyle's chest as they walked through the halls and outside. Stiles rambled about lacrosse, but Kyle tuned him out. He watched Scott's hands that were curled into a fist, eyes darting around.

 _What was his deal?_

* * *

Lacrosse practice was not a place Kyle had intended on going to after school. He and Stiles were paired up for a project on electromagnetic radiation. They had to do a bunch of research and write up a paper about the question, which Kyle couldn't remember for some reason. Ducking his head down, Kyle sat by Allison, who sat by the redhead, who was named Lydia.

"Do you play lacrosse, Kyle?" Lydie didn't look up at him. Kyle shook his head, "I'm not one for sports. Too much contact, y'know?"

Her glossed lips pressed into a thin line, eyebrow raised with a coy sort of air, "Oh, I understand too much contact. Ooh! There's Jackson, right there." Her outstretched hand was right in Kyle's face. Allison chuckled at the sight of the two.

Kyle watched as Scott (he thought it was Scott) make goal after goal. Leaning on his knees, Kyle listened to Allison and Lydia's conversation. He glanced over as they talked.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Him?" Lydia notioned to Scott, "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

Kyle's foster sister shrugged, "He's in my English class. He seems like he's pretty good."

Lydia's mouth was poised in a slightly parted smile, "Oh, very good." Standing up, Lydia cheered for Scott, cupping her mouth with her hands and yelling a big "Woo!"

Jackson shot her a confused glance. Kyle held back a laugh. He seemed like the guy who had never lost a thing in his life. Her lips perched into a sassy thin line, almost as if to say "You're welcome."

Kyle had seen someone like Lydia, and a part of him never wanted to again.

There were enough rich girls with perfect smiles in the world. Bubblegum lips and eyes so bright that the stars wept when they smiled. He didn't need to fall for another one of those. Kyle had learned his lesson when it came to picture perfect girls, with Malibu lives.

They take, and take, only to leave their earth boys behind, left to cry silently in the dust.

* * *

Allison grabbed her car keys, "Ky, I'm going to the store. Want anything?" The rain poured outside, plops on the roof. Kyle peered over the top of his book, "What?" He hadn't even been listening to her. She smirked, telling him she was getting ice cream and that she'd be back. Kyle nodded, and went back to Metamorphosis by Kafka.

Kyle wasn't huge fan of reading. It wasn't that he didn't understand, but the fact he wasn't able to read until he was 10, after a year of intense studying. The boy had never seen a book til he was 8. Homeschooling worked for some kids, but for Kyle it didn't.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Kyle scanned the page for some familiarity to it. There was nothing, though. Nothing interesting, just very mundane going ons about the life of being a bug, randomly. He rolled his eyes at the language, deciding he had had enough.

Kyle tucked the worn down book underneath his armpit, running up the stairs. He grabbed his garbage bag, arm in search of something better to read. Finally, his hands rested on a large hardback book.

He pulled out West High School's yearbook for 2010. Flipping open the book, Kyle smoothed the page she was on. The two of them weren't close when Allison moved to San Francisco, but they were still something. Hidden looks behind closed doors, with hands grazed in open hallways. He never stopped caring about her.

She had been hiding something, something major and wild. Her energy shifted from reckless to dangerous. He smelt the fear in her heart the last few days she was alive. The word rang out in school like a bell in a Church.

"She killed herself, Kyle." One of her best friends wiped her eyes as Kyle begged for information. Her cherry red lips snarled at him, "Why do you care? You didn't even know her."

Kyle nodded, before running off. He knew Cecilia all too well.

Cecilia was from the depths of hell. She claimed her spot on the beach, glasses tilted on her upturned being her only imperfection. Her dazzling eyes were somewhere 6 feet under, gone from the world. No one was left to mourn her, except a boy who had too big of a heart.

His hands grazed once more on her picture. Being an almost something doesn't count. That's what he had to tell himself in order to be okay with her death.

Lydia Martin's 5'3'' stature came into his mind. He shook his head.

 _Those girls never care about anyone but themselves. Lydia will just be the same as her. You know it._

 _You have to believe yourself._

The door swung open. Allison was soaked, and in a different shirt. Kyle threw the book down at the sight of her. Ally gave him a curious look, before melting into something sweeter. She had a giddy grin, biting her bottom lip.

"Who?" Kyle recognized that look. He leaned against the wall.

"Who what?" Allison played dumb. Kyle pointed to the shirt. She blushed, nuzzling her head into the crook of her shoulder, "Scott. We're going to the party together."

Kyle grinned, "Really?"

"And you're coming!" Allison put her hands out, "Come on, Ky! You've never been to a party."

He took her hands, "For good reason, Ally."

"What good reason? Why won't you live your life?" The curiosity swarmed the room, practically making it buzz. Kyle tightened his hands around hers.

"Let's go eat ice cream. I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Kyle assured her, "And now, you get to tell me all about Scott."

Allison grinned, wrapping her arms around Kyle, "You are the best little brother-"

"Hey! I thought we were twins, separated at birth." Kyle poked her side. Ally giggled.

"Well, you are the younger twin, then. So, still… little brother. I don't make the rules, sorry."

"Whatever you say, Ally. Whatever you say."

* * *

Kyle looked at the two shirts Ally had picked for him. Nice shirts, nicer than his raggedy sweaters and science shirts. Almost too nice, like they had been handpicked from J. Crew ( _was that a fancy store?_ Kyle didn't know) and tailored to his slender arms. Allison opted for the blue button down, with jeans and Converse. Kyle picked up the shirt, and began to button it over his white undershirt. His cheeks turned a blushy pink with anxiety.

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. Kyle answered it, nearly knocking himself over in the process, "H-hello?"

"I need you to get Allison to cancel the date with Scott." Stiles's voice filled his eardrum. He shook his head, "Dude, no way. Allison's really looking forward to it."

A knock rapped on his door. Kyle let out a small scream, "Hey!" He called out. Allison opened the door, "Scott's here. I just wanted to see how you looked before we all went to the party." Her voice hummed with excitement, "I like this button up better than the green. It brings out your coloring better."

"Is that a nice way of saying I look less dead?" Kyle grinned, pulling on it, "I'd feel more comfortable in my Isaac Newton shirt, y'know."

She gave a soft sort of grin, "I know. But we are getting you out of your comfort zone." Her finger booped Kyle's nose. His mouth curled into a lopsided grin, "Fine."

The doorbell rang, and Allison shrugged, "That's my cue. Tell Stiles I said hi, okay?" Adjusting her blazer as she ran out of Kyle's room, her soft humming got louder. Ah, Ally was nervous- humming something was a tick of hers. He couldn't quite make out the song, but it sounded very romantic.

Going to look in the mirror, Kyle stared at himself. His right middle finger traced the outline of his body. Soft, slightly messy light brown hair fell into sad hazel eyes. He always looked nervous, or sad. It was just his resting face.

His finger curled around the jawline, which was strong. His cheekbones were well pronounced- he was definitely under weight. Always had been. Fine, thin lips pursed like he was hiding secrets in his mouth completed his face.

From the neck down was a different story.

Kyle's phone buzzed again, signaling he had a text. Clicking OPEN, Kyle hoped it was nothing serious.

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _Here._

Flying downstairs, Chris and Victoria stopped him, with a stern look on their face.

"No drinking." Chris warned him, "No drugs. Nothing mind altering for you."

Kyle nodded, "I wasn't planning on it, sir." His eyes widened at the tension floating in the room. It curled its way into Kyle's sinus cavity, which meant a massive headache was going to form from it.

Victoria added on, "Be home at a reasonable time. If you're spending the night at Stiles's, let us know in advance."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled. His phone buzzed again.

"And have fun." Chris finished with, "Go."

Kyle saluted with his left hand, a small nod in addition to it as his feet walked towards the door. Stiles stood next to his old Jeep. Kyle climbed in the seat, buckling himself up. Stiles gave a look at him, "Did you get her to cancel?"

"No." Kyle sighed, "You didn't give me enough information."

"This friendship is only on a need to know basis." Stiles's hand flew in between the two of them. Kyle rolled his eyes, "Then, I need to know why you wanted Ally to cancel the date."

The corners of Stiles's mouth turned upside down, almost giving him a grouper fish look, with this sort of "Okay, you're right" energy coming from him. The two sat in silence on the way to the party. Kyle felt those worries tensing up in his chest. His knees bounced, trying to ward off the feeling.

Stiles noticed, but didn't comment.

* * *

Kyle ran to the bathroom about thirty minutes in. It was too loud with bodies grinding up against each other. Everyone was so close, so freaking close to him. He choked down a scream, knowing fully that he couldn't hide in there much longer.

"Breathe, Kyle… breathe." He muttered, fingers wrapped in his hair as he tugged for some sort of grounding. Splashing water on his face, Kyle looked in the mirror for a split second, before deciding against it. He could get lost in his thoughts, but didn't want to. He couldn't do that to Allison, not when he said he'd try.

Opening the door, Kyle noticed Lydia. She was standing by herself, arms crossed in front of her chest. Kyle opened the door for her. Her sweet, tricky smile made Kyle feel a little less awkward. Lydia's voice purred, "Y'know, for a dork… you're pretty cute." She was drunk, but that didn't stop Kyle from nodding with a small thanks.

The door closed, locked, and with that Kyle stuffed his hands in his pockets. Strolling down to the stairs, Kyle saw Allison dancing with Scott; Stiles doing whatever he was doing. He felt insanely out of touch with reality. Digging his fingernails into his palms, Kyle stood at the top of the stairs. Jackson gave a look at him, daggers into Kyle's skull. Kyle lifted his hand, telling him he wasn't doing anything.

What he didn't realize was Lydia, standing next to him, "Walk me down the stairs, please." Her voice dripped with gold, sounding rich and important. Kyle glanced at Jackson, "Um… no thanks?"

"Fine." Lydia rolled her eyes, and sauntered down the stairs, hips swishing with an unheard rhythm. But, Kyle heard it. His eyes didn't look for long, but they did look for a second, unnoticed to the world.

Only he saw that half note swish.

* * *

"We have to go." Stiles motioned at Kyle, who sat on the stairs. Kyle smiled, "Yeah, totally!" It was the most excited he had seemed at the party. The shorter haired teen rolled his eyes, "Come on!"

The two bounded to the Jeep. Stiles zoomed out of there. Kyle glanced out the window; he didn't recognize this route. Stiles was muttering to himself about 'the full moon' and 'killing spree', which made absolutely no sense to Kyle.

Finally, the need to know where he was going got the better of him, "Where are we?" They pulled up to an older house, somewhere in the middle of the woods. Stiles parked the car, "Stay here."

"No way! I'm going." Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt, "You take to me a random house in the middle of nowhere-!"

"Shut. Up." His teeth were gritted together. Kyle took a step back, before following him.

Stiles opened the door, and bolted up the stairs. Kyle stood downstairs, pacing. He listened in on the conversation. Stiles beat the door

"Go away." Scott's voice was low, and grumbled.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles made him know who it was, "Let me in, Scott. I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." He pleaded with Stiles.

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?"

"Who gave Allison a ride?" Kyle asked up.

"No, I think I know who it is." Scott tried again.

"You just let me in. We can try-"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles leaned on the door, face paling for a slight second, "Scott.. Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

Kyle felt his face boiling. _A werewolf? The strange man named Derek Hale giving Allison a ride? A WEREWOLF GIVING ALLISON A RIDE?_ As Stiles ran downstairs, Kyle glared.

"That's why you wanted to cancel the date? Because Scott knows a werewolf?" It sounded stupid coming out of his mouth, but it felt like the truth. Stiles grabbed Kyle by the shoulders, looking down at him.

"No. Because Scott is a werewolf. A werewolf who ran away instead of killing someone, that takes a lot of willpower." Scott's friend was vouching for him. Kyle nodded, "Why should Allison give him a second chance?"

"Because Scott wouldn't hurt her. He's a good guy. Just trust me on that."

Stiles released Kyle. The two stood in a moment of silence, before running out to the car.

"We have to find Scott."

"No." Kyle gave him a stern look, "Allison first."

* * *

After being dropped back at the house, Kyle walked with Ally to her room. She had grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's, their indulging ice cream when he got home. Hand finding his, Allison pulled Kyle to her room. Her voice rang with frustration, and she paced as she ate the ice cream.

As Allison vented, Kyle felt an emotion fill him. Scott deserved a second chance- everyone did. Allison was right in the middle of a sentence, when Kyle piped up, "Give him a second chance."

"Why?" Allison's eyebrows were furrowed in a skeptical look. Kyle shook his head, "I just have a gut feeling it was nerves. Give him a second chance, Ally."

"Stiles didn't put you up to this, did he?" She sat down next to Kyle, and offered him a bite. Kyle took it, munching on the cold before shaking his head, "No. Came up with the conclusion myself. Everyone deserves a second chance.

"We both know that much."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello, dearies! It's been a rough week, so what better way to cheer up then by posting this... insanely long chapter. Let me know what you think about all this with a review, or even sending me an ask on my tumblr (same url as this username!). I do have a sort of secret surprise for next chapter, that I think you'll be interested in. A little Martin sister action- but who could this Martin sister be? Tune in for the next update and you'll find out. ;) Have a nice day!


End file.
